


A Little Practice

by JusticeTokidoki



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Gay Sex, Grinding, Gym bros, Hugs, Hurt Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Muscles, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pining, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Roxas is a dork when drunk, Scheming, Swearing, Sweat, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeTokidoki/pseuds/JusticeTokidoki
Summary: With alcohol fresh in his system, Roxas figured he was more than ready to confess his feelings to Sora. It goes about as well as you'd expect.





	A Little Practice

Roxas took a sip of his iced beer, taking in the view of his creation. 

Sun kissed arms that glowed with a light sheen of sweat perfectly outlined the muscles currently working overtime as his companion shifted his hands forward dramatically. 

The motion allowed Roxas to get a nice view of the man’s pecs straining under the tight black undershirt, then his eyes caught the soft jugular cradled by a silver necklace, crown pendant banging along the pulsing neck as the rapid fire speech from the man caused his body to dance. 

Roxas saved the best for last of course. He tilted his head up slightly, meeting Sora’s bright blue eyes. From there he admired his face. There was a boyish quality to the angles of his jaw and cheekbones that remained despite the loss in baby fat. 

And lastly, despite knowing the consequences, Roxas stared at Sora’s lips. Dark pink, stretched out in a million dollar smile as a beautiful laugh soared past them. 

Roxas brought the golden bottle in his left hand back to his lips. He took another sip and sighed. 

_Damn, I'm good._

A smirk now stretched his lips as the alcohol set in and he hummed, pride in his voice. “You've come so far this past year.”

Sora stopped, hands still comically posed in whatever caricature he needed to make his point. He raised his eyebrows, face flushed. “Oh… oh! Ah, Rox, you're too kind. I'm not even close to my goal.” He grinned sheepishly. “But really, it's all thanks to you. You've been so patient training me. You're a lifesaver.”

“Sora, cut the BS. Here, put that down. Yes, right there. Co’mere, come, listen, listen, let me tell you something.” Roxas paused for effect, fully accepting the liquid uber driver who had sent his brain beyond sensibilities eons ago. Destination cloud 9. The cost? His heart. “Sora… you're hot.”

Sora let out another laugh, his voice deep and melodic, before shaking his head, which only made Roxas insist more. “Don't you shake your head! You're damn sexy and it's about time someone said it!”

“Okay, okay.” Sora looked around, grinning deviously. He then lifted his arm, flexing it, and Roxas nearly had a heart attack. “Yeah, I mean, I am pretty hot.”

“Damn straight.” Roxas slammed his bottle down. He blinked repeatedly, starting to wonder if Sora was an angel in disguise. 

It had been hard enough when the two had first met. Sora, scrawny cherry cheeked, heart-shaped face Sora who had stood before him, eyes lit up like stars as he held up a picture of someone so bland in comparison Roxas’ alcohol driven brain erased it from memory. 

Sora jabbed the photo. “This is my goal. Can you help me get there?”

Roxas had numbly stood there like a love stricken, obsessed fangirl but somehow he brought the cool back, did the sultry smirk that every lady friend had told him screamed sex, then promptly agreed to let Sora have a few free training sessions with him. 

It all went downhill from there. Roxas had fallen hard and Sora wasn't the wiser. He would be crying in the fetal position right now if the pride and friendship that blossomed between them hadn't offered a pillar for his heart to just nap in. 

_But not today!_

That's right. Roxas was ready to confess. The alcohol said _“why not now?”_ and his brain screeched _“WHY NOT THE DAY WE WERE BORN?”_

Needless to say, Roxas felt this was a sign. But first things first. He had to know. “Yo, Sora,” he held back his burp, beating his own chest before gesturing vaguely towards him. “What sparked all this? Why did you seek me out?”

“Oh! Oh man. Roxas, bro, don't know if you're ready for this one.”

“Sora, you're now not leaving my sight until you explain it. You've made me too curious now.”

“Bro… so… I'm gay, right?”

“Yeah? We established that.”

“Super gay.”

“As if there is any other way.”

“Right?! I mean, sometimes I see boobs and I want to squish but…. men.”

“Men.” 

“Right? Okay, okay, I’mma say it. Cause I trust you.”

“Yeah?”

“Love you, man. Like, you saved me. Okay, okay! I'll spill now.”

“Oh, take your time. And feel free to keep praising me while you do it.”

“Okay. So,” Sora’s grin is so adorable it nearly saved Roxas’ from the blow that hit his heart. “I did it so that I can top my boyfriend.” 

Roxas stared. A hard stare. Despite the fact they were at a crowded bar the whole place had disappeared in his vision. Only the table existed, with his heart stomped to bits in the center for all to see.

He slowly picked his bottle up and took _another_ sip. 

_Oh._

_Bruh._

_What the FU-_

He coughed. “I see.”

Sora laughed, looking sheepish now. “Yeah, I know, hard to imagine.”

...fuck. “Oh god no.”

“Yeah, pretty unbelievable. I'm too soft to pull it off.”

“No! No, that's not what I meant.” Roxas sighed. Ugh, the man was so adorable, so perfect, just so _so_! 

Of course he was taken. Roxas cleared his threat and gave his best smile though it was a little shaky. “Who put that nonsense in your head? If you want to dominate I say dominate the hell out of it.” 

Sora huffed. “Easy for you to say. You're a god.” Sora’s eyes searched him, mirroring his trail that he had followed on his body earlier. Except Sora’s gaze was a hella lot more respectful and less filled with lust. An appreciative huff of breath, a nod here or there towards Roxas’ chest. His eyes lingered there and Roxas wished he’d just never move that gaze, stay fixated on him. 

Roxas hated his life. But, nevertheless, he tried to push his aching heart aside, wiping away the invisible beating mess from the table. “Sora, do I need to remind you how hot you are? And what's this about being buff to top? That's some sexist bull shitty mc’ shit!”

Sora sighed, nodding. He took a drink then stared at the ceiling. “God, man, I know. I just want to make him happy. He’s so understanding and I just want to make it a little more real for him. Plus, I wanted to get more fit so it's a win win. Was tired of being jealous of strangers.”

“Sora,” Roxas sat up straight, pulling out his trainer voice, puffing out his chest a little for more volume. “Confidence. That's what matters the most. Grab the guy’s ass and let him have it.”

“I don't know. I just get so worked up! I mean, he knows I'm planning something. I haven't showed him anything. I wear baggy shit. I mean, I like baggy shit, but this time I really wanted to hide my body so that he’s blown away. But now… now I'm scared.” Sora leaned forward, chin in his palm, staring to the side. Looking like that freaking thinking statue.

Roxas’ heart mourned in longing but he stuffed the ache away and forced his best smile. “Hey, you're going to do great. He’s a lucky guy. Whatever you do he’s going to love it.”

Sora sighed, grinding the palms of his hands into his eyes. “I know, it's just… we have our needs, which is fine. We’re currently in an open relationship right now and I know he gets fucked something good. I just don't want to be the one that sucks at it, yeah? I can't do that to him.”

Roxas blinked. His mind wildly zig zagged into two vastly different directions. 

_What! How can he say that?! He doesn't suck at anything! WTF, who in their right mind made him feel like this?_

And

 _Holy, open relationship?! A chance!_

Roxas swallowed, leaning forward. He had to do this just right. “Well, you know… maybe you just need to test it out with someone else first before you show him. A little practice never hurts.”

_….what am I saying?!_

Sora shifted out of his Adonis statue pose, his laughter melodic and low. “Yeah, right. Like anyone would let me.” He punctuated this with a sheepish grin, but his expression was resigned. He took another drink. 

“You really need to stop putting yourself down.” Roxas sat back, eyeing him up again for good measure. “Many would be thrilled to let you do that. I would.”

“...really?” Sora straightened up and stared at him for real. 

His heart hammered in his chest and he pushed forward. “I'm serious. I find you extremely attractive.” He wanted to say more, needed to, yet he was having trouble speaking now. The alcohol’s embrace was slowly ebbing away, and the longer Sora’s eyes captured him the more he realized that he was extremely nervous. 

“Wow, Roxas… that means so much to me. You’re everything I want to be and I just look up to you so much, and it's really… wow. I don't know what to say.”

“You don't have to say anything. Just relax and have fun with it. It's about being in the moment. You know I won’t judge your technique or anything like that.” Roxas stuttered this all out, unsure of if he was sounding too desperate or not. 

But Sora’s beaming smile, his red cheeks, and eyes opened before him easing away the tension. “Okay, let’s do it!” He blinked, raising his hands up as he backpedaled. “I mean, only if you don't have any plans.”

“Not at all.” Roxas pulled out his wallet. “The night’s all yours.” Before he can even flick out the necessary amount a hand quickly reaches over, gripping his wrist. He snaps his head up and Sora is suddenly _too_ close. 

His messy brown hair tussled with the light, matching the light freckles forming a bubble near his nose. His breath dances along Roxas’ mouth and throat. “I said my treat earlier, didn't I?” 

Despite the fact that they probably both smelled like alcohol and exercise, whatever musk that traveled from Sora intoxicated him. Roxas pushed past the lump in his throat. “Okay, maybe, but this is a celebration of your hard work. Let me.”

“Actually, I already paid.” He winked. “But I'll let you tip.” 

_Kill me._

Roxas abruptly stood up. He had to make some space between them before he ravaged Sora against the table. 

This wasn't about himself. It was startlingly easy to lose just every sense of reason in front of Sora, to want a sliver of recognition just to be a part of the sun. 

But, by golly, even if this was the only encounter he would ever experience with the man he was determined to push outside his comfort zone and make sure that by the end of it all his friend had enough confidence to last for the rest of his life. 

He calmly set aside the bills and then the two of them exited the bar past the point of deliriousness and into a sobering unknown. 

….xxxxxxxxxx….

It was silent when they reached his humble complex. Roxas had the luxury of being in a place not high enough to be uncomfortable, but high enough to where the stairs would never be an option on a night like this. 

But he hated elevators with a passion. His mind and stomach were doing elaborate flip flops, and Sora’s silence next to him wasn't helping much. But every accidental brush of a shoulder or hand sent Roxas’ into an electric daze. He had been picturing this scenario so many times, but the reality was going to melt him to the floor. 

He felt like a high schooler again, and when the elevator doors opened, he could almost smell the obnoxious bouquet he’d held, the stiffness of his rented suit, and the awkward stare of the raven haired beauty out of his league who raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. He had to remind himself that the literal god standing next to him was probably feeling way more intimidated.

He turned. He had snuck many glances throughout their journey, and from his profile Sora had looked calm, and added with his unusual quietness it was hard to read. 

But this time Sora met him, turning in sync, and Roxas felt his whole body surrender. Sora’s eyes, usually bright and playful had this delicious darkness to them, full of desire. Even his smile, charming, was smaller, more like a smirk.

Whatever face Roxas’ made in response to this was enough to make Sora chuckle. He held his gaze, silently moving his hand towards a button, and the elevator doors paused dramatically before stretching back open.

Roxas jumped, then laughed along with him. “My bad. Okay, remind me next time not to go overkill on the drinks.” 

“Sure.” 

The electricity was only building and after that look his body was simply weak. Everything was heightened and he kept his line of sight Sora-less, fumbling for his keys. 

He knew he was being stared at, and his knees wobbled while his brain scoffed in impatience. 

Again, a soft chuckle. “Need some help?”

“Ah, nah, I just found it. I have a lot of keys.” Roxas felt like talking just to talk. He was strangely unsure of himself, like maybe this wasn't real. He held his hand over the lock, key pressed near its entrance, then froze. 

Or rather, he stiffened as the current passing between them had a moment of friction as Sora’s hand covered his own, gently pushing in with him, then guiding him towards that tell tale clicking sound. 

Roxas had never felt more turned on. “Thanks.” 

“Course.” More like a whisper. Sora was breathing heavily and Roxas felt a hand press gently on his lower back. “Take your time.”

A thought passed in him. He opened the door. “This… isn't your first time, is it?”

“Hmm, meaning?” 

“I.. I'm honestly not sure. Ah, don’t mind me.”

“Okay.”

 _Just shut up._ “Right, okay.” He was about to turn and ask the where and what position questions like a madman when he felt Sora’s sturdy arms around his chest, lips firmly on the back of his neck, and weighty hips rubbing something hard against his butt. 

Roxas took his own advice. He stopped thinking. He let himself melt, mirroring whatever energy he felt pulling from behind and tried to match it, grinding back into him. The kisses on his neck in response became insistent, desperate, and Roxas felt his own erection against the tight restraint of his pants reacting to the teeth that sunk into his shoulder. 

No matter what Sora had said earlier he had to know what he was doing at this moment. And Roxas was all for it.

One minute passed and their clothes were scattered along the ground and winding to his bedroom doorstep. The next minute they were locked in a rough embrace, bare limbs tangled on his bed, their bodies smashing and rubbing together in one moaning heap. 

Roxas was dimly aware that his hands were pinned, coherent enough to catch the hips straddling him and sliding repeatedly against his hot stick over and over. Sora’s hand was wrapped around his girth, pumping quickly, thumb gently rolling against the head, and Roxas jolted, gripping Sora’s shoulders tightly. 

He was high on him, losing his mind as everything in him crumpled together, only existing for the hand guiding him to his release. And then it was gone and Roxas whined. 

My god, the loss stung him. He was five seconds away from begging for Sora’s hand, for any touch at all, when he noticed how the hands by his sides shook. 

_Right, right. Stay focused for him._

“Hey, hey, it's okay, Sora. I'm loving everything you're doing right now.”

“Oh, I'm good. Thanks, I'm just,” Sora let out a deep breath, obviously preparing himself. “Was just about to ask for lube.”

 _I'm such an idiot._ “Oh! Oh, right, left drawer. The top one.” 

Roxas watched Sora move and his eyes cleared up, taking in his abs, his thighs…

His… 

_Holy, he’s that big?!_ Roxas gulped. He didn't want to admit it but… he might have underestimated a bit. _Am I going to be able to walk tomorrow?_

_What am I saying?_

Roxas was starting to overthink. He should be telling Sora more, guiding him through this, but he’d been so lost in pleasure he’d nearly forgotten.

As Sora popped the bottle open, rubbing the sleek shiny substance on his hands, Roxas opened his mouth to speak. 

And then lost his breath as Sora calmly pushed two fingers into his ass. He felt himself clench around them immediately, stiffening, and his breath came out in short bursts. “Oh, okay, just.. not too fast. But-” He got cut off again as Sora made a C-shape with his digits. 

The tight muscle opened a little as the fingers brushed the tight nerves, and Roxas knew then and there he was dead. _He found it so fast. What? What is going on?!_

Roxas opened his legs more, watching the sweat collecting in the ridges between muscular abs. The few drops that escaped slid into the belly button of the one above him. He looked back up and Sora’s smile was a little too sweet, eyes raking him, and Roxas audibly gulped. 

He wasn't there to help Sora. He was completely at his mercy. 

“Roxas? Is this right?” The fingers thrusting up into him were deliberate, precise. Only aiming for that one specific spot. “Does it feel good.” 

“Fuck.” Roxas’ head rolled back of his own accord. “Sora, oh fuck…”

“Hmm, I don't think you're ready yet, Roxas.” His smile even pinned him, ensnaring him in a way that Roxas wasn't sure he could come back from. 

But all he could do was moan and impale himself. He couldn't stop, he would ride those fingers till the end of time if Sora let him. 

So naturally, Sora didn't. Life was too cruel after all. Instead he could only tremble in himself, watching in fascination and horror as Sora promptly started pumping himself, spreading the same slimy stuff along his shaft. 

_God, help me. I'm not worthy._ He had to look away, collect himself. He'd never felt this vulnerable, the shock still hadn't set in. 

Sora’s voice, a hint of nervousness that Roxas was sure now was part of an act, pressed on as he felt the man’s mouth on his neck then by his ear. “You okay? I'm sorry, I’m not always good at reading you.”

“I’m dying,” Roxas breathed out. “Oh god.”

“In a good way?” A kiss to his temple. Then he felt the monster’s head press against his entrance. 

“The best way.” Roxas tried to stretch himself open as well as he could but he still hissed as Sora went in. He panted. “You've really been holding out on me.”

“It's better when it's a surprise, don't you think?” Sora guided his head up, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. His expression was sickeningly sweet. 

Then he rammed in and Roxas exploded. 

“Oh shit! Oh god, oh god.” He wanted to bite his own wrist as his body jolted with each thrust. The rise and fall of Sora’s hips into his, the rough pants and moaning in his ear as Sora poured his all into his quivering form. 

He was coming. Everything was falling apart and together and Sora was thrusting faster and he could not handle anything. 

He yelled and screamed and whined the man’s name and his neighbors were going to get him kicked out, but he couldn't stop. He didn't want any of it to stop. 

Sora raised Roxas’ hips, giving him the full view of his ass getting pounded. He was in through to the hilt and his abs clenched and unclenched rhythmically. It looked oddly beautiful and Roxas would have voiced his appreciation if he hadn't been currently losing his mind. 

But that was the tipping point. Sora holding his legs up, kissing his thighs and looking down at him with his heartfelt blue eyes, protective and caring. 

Roxas felt his orgasm hit its climax and the tears followed next as his body collapsed. The waves rolled over him and vaguely he could feel something cool shoot through him, a river of feeling before everything settled into a sticky silence. 

He breathed into the kiss Sora gave him, a gentle one almost as if he were apologizing for being too rough. Then Sora hugged him and Roxas settled into his arms. 

He… still couldn't think. His brain stuttered. “Uh… Sora?”

“Yeah?” Innocence. Laughter. 

_Troll._ “You really, really have nothing to worry about.”

“Hmm?”

“Yeah, your boyfriend is going to be eating out of the palm of your hand.”

“Man, Roxas… you're so sweet. I feel honored.”

“I'm serious. Please kill him and tell me how he begs for you every hour afterwards, okay?” His eyes started drooping.

“Yeah… he really will. It's too bad though.”

“Huh? What do you mean? You're incredible.” He almost yawned but then he thought about how sticky his chest and butt were and decided he definitely shouldn't be letting himself fall asleep. 

“I don't have a boyfriend.” 

_Huh_

_..._

_WAIT A FUCKIN MINU-_

Roxas turned fully. Sora had the biggest grin. Like a school boy that was getting a Christmas present early. Slowly, he reached out, making a small “beep” noise as he poked him where his heart was. “Or maybe the correct answer is that you’ll be eating out of my hand. Which, not lying, that would be really hot.”

Roxas made a show of blinking. His heart was already gleefully clinging to Sora’s index touch, and his brain was now just sending images of all the food he would _happily devour_ off of this man. 

“Really excites you, doesn't it? See? We’re perfect for each other. I guess I've truly met my goal after all.” He squeezed him extra tight. All Sora needed now was literal heart eyes to finish tying Roxas in his web. “So, will you go out with me?”

 _I'm killing him!_ “You…”

“Yes?”

“You.”

“Me? Yes, what is it?”

“YOU.”

“Does the suspense really need to be this thick for-”

“Fhddgg, Sora, listen!”

“Okay.”

“Don't you fucking think of moving. Or going anywhere. Or ever doing anything.”

“Haha, okay.”

“We’re talking in the morning. But for now, I'm showering, you're staying in this bed and thinking your life over you little shit.”

“Okay.”

“Fuck.”

“I mean, I'm always up for another round, but maybe-”

“NOT YOU!”

Roxas forced himself out bed. He had to get to the bathroom and handle things before the soreness set in. 

He really didn't get his life. But maybe, just maybe, the loud guffaws coming from the man in his bed was a sign that things were going to be alright.


End file.
